In a conventional approach to create an ambience using light to match a multimedia program which is being played by a television, the television is used to extract the color characteristics of a currently playing video of the multimedia program, and then control light sources of or around the television to emit light with colors consistent with those being played by the video in sync with playback of the multimedia program.
Such approach requires the television to be intelligent and entails intensive processing, resulting in high complexity in design and high cost of hardware.